Navidad Maravillosa
by Malorum55
Summary: Aveces pueden pasar cosas en los días que esperamos que todo salga a la perfección. Pero, con confianza y alegría, nada puede arruinar esos bellos momentos. Protagonistas: Casi todos los personajes...


Bueno, espero que le gusten mi último Fanfic de este año. Teóricamente quería publicarlo ayer… pero pasaron cosas.

PD: Las primeras 2500 Palabras las escribí en mi celular durante mi viaje en bus, ya que allí fue donde me vino la inspiración (lo malo es que mi celular me troleaba y me borraba muchas veces los párrafos :c ). Sin más, a leer:

* * *

 **Navidad Maravillosa**

Navidad, fecha que muchos aprovechan para reunirse con aquellas personas que hacen especial nuestros días. Por ello, con persistencia y deseo, una eriza rosada, portando bello vestido rojo con unas líneas blancas, pedía al cielo que se cumpliera su deseo.

\- Amy, las posibilidades de que ganes son mínimas. — Le decía el erizo azul.

\- Sonic tiene razón, Amy. — Afirmó el zorro amarillo anaranjado.

\- Con toda la suerte que me dan, tendrán la razón. — Mencionó Amy con una sonrisa en su rostro, pero viendo a ambos de manera fulminante, aterrándolos.

\- El ganador de un viaje grupal, máximo 15 personas, es... ¡El número 19-93! — Gritó, a lo que todos los reunidos comenzaron a revisar sus boletas. La única persona que no tuvo que ver su boleta fue Amy, quien gritó de alegría al ver que había ganado. Con rapidez, subió a la tarima.

\- Felicidades. Espero que disfrute del premio. ¿Puede decirnos quienes la acompañarán al viaje a las aguas termales? — Le preguntó el presentador, dándole el micrófono a la eriza rosada.

\- Iré con mi novio, Sonic the Hedgehog, y nuestros amigos, ya que son nuestra familia. — Expresó ante la vista de todos. Unos aplaudían, mientras que otros veían al erizo azul, quien se apenó ante la declaración de Amy.

* * *

\- Bienvenidos al hotel. — Saludó cortésmente el recepcionista. La joven eriza le entregó su identificación, más las de sus amigos.

\- Amy, ahora que llegamos ¿ya puedo correr? — Preguntó Sonic, quien temblaba pero no de frío, sino por la impotencia de haber soportado quedarse quieto durante el viaje. Trató de convencerla de que en unos minutos ya estaría en el hotel, pero ella se negó. Quería unas vacaciones normales, y todo lo que _"implicaba"._ De allí, el erizo sufrió la tortura del abordaje en vuelos comerciales internacionales. Quiso huir, pero Amy lo amenazó con hacerle cosas tan dolorosas que harían parecer el infierno un paraíso. Cuándo apenas despegó el avión, Sonic comenzó a moverse de manera desenfrenada a lo Amy tuvo que calmarlo... Con su martillo. Ya desmayado, ella aprovechó para recostarlo en sus piernas, besarlo y acariciarlo en todo el viaje; además, debido al temor de Blaze a las alturas ella tomó pastillas para dormir, por lo que Silver hizo lo mismo que Amy, incluso diciéndoles sus amigos que era tierno sentir sus ronroneos. Desafortunadamente, ella despertó a mitad de vuelo y, con la mano abierta, le dio una cachetada. Lo chistoso fue como volvía a recostarse en las piernas de él y se dormía nuevamente, dejándolo confundido.

\- Sí, te lo has ganado. Pero para la cena quiero que estés puntu...— Comenzó a avisarle, pero ya Sonic se había puesto en marcha, ya viéndose al final del horizonte.

\- Aquí tienen sus llaves. Una habitación para las damas y otra para los caballeros. — Comentó el recepcionista, entregándoselas a Amy.

\- Sin hacerlos sentir mal, a mí me gusta la privacidad. — Mencionó Rouge the Bat, sacando de su vestimenta habitual una tarjeta débito.

\- Si hubiera sabido que ibas a pagar tu propia habitación le habría dicho a Amy que invitara a alguien más. — Dijo Knuckles, acercándose a la murciélago. Ella, ante las palabras del equidna rojo, no dijo nada. Lo único que hizo fue acercarse a Amy, para luego abrazarla.

\- Gracias. — Expresó con una sonrisa.

\- Knuckles también me recordó invitarte. — Comentó, lo que provocó que ella lo mirara. Mantuvo su sonrisa y, cogiendo su maleta, se retiró; Los demás, siguiendo su ejemplo, se fueron a sus habitaciones, las cuales estaban de frente entre ellas.

* * *

Lo primero que hicieron, ya habiéndose desocupados, fue disfrutar de las famosas aguas termales del lugar. En ella, había tres secciones: Mujeres, Hombres y Mixtas. Por mucha confianza que este grupo de amigos se tuvieran, era _"obvio"_ que no escogerían la sección mixta. Ya en las secciones correspondientes, las chicas conversaban, al igual que los chicos.

\- Me voy, y al minuto ya estás peleando con tú novia. Eres un cabeza de nudillo. — expresó Sonic, mientras dejaba que el calor de las aguas relajaran los músculos de su cuerpo.

\- Ella no es mi novia. — Dijo a la defensiva, fulminando con la mirada al erizo azul.

\- Como tú digas. — Dijeron Silver y Tails al mismo tiempo.

\- Entonces, ¿por qué le recordarte a Amy que nos invitara, a Rouge y a mí? — Le indicó Shadow, The Ultimate Lifeform (La Forma de Vida Definitiva), al equidna.

\- Es que... Siguen siendo nuestra familia. — Comentó, apenando a sus amigos presentes, excepto a Shadow. Sonic y Tails sabían perfectamente lo bueno que significaba que Knuckles los viera como familia, ya que durante sus primeros años de conocerse él odiaba sus compañías; pero, poco a poco, lograron entablar una excelente amistad.

\- Bien friends, ya debemos salir. — Informó Sonic.

\- Yo me quedaré unos minutos más. — Avisó Knuckles, recostándose en unas de las piedras y cerrando sus párpados.

\- Okay, pero recuerda que nos recomendaron que no duráramos más de 20 minutos. — Le comentó el erizo azul al equidna rojo, quien este no le dio importancia a sus palabras.

Pasaron casi diez minutos desde que dejaron sólo a Knuckles, cuando comenzó a sentir como el fogaje en su cuerpo aumentaba. Comenzó a caminar a la salida, pero al dar el tercer pasó, su pie se le atoró en un hueco. Perdiendo la paciencia, golpeó el suelo con fuerza provocando que el hueco que abrió lo succionara. Trató de nadar devuelta a la superficie, pero las corrientes lo movían de un lado a otro perdiendo la orientación por donde entró. Sintiendo que sus pulmones se quedaban sin aire, y antes de permitir que el miedo nublara su juicio, golpeó con todas sus fuerzas las rocas sobre su cabeza. Sintió como la presión del agua lo sacaba por el agujero que creó, elevándolo varios metros sobre las aguas termales; pero Knuckles mantuvo sus párpados cerrados y se sorprendió que al caer su impacto no doliera.

\- Es raro. Todo se siente tan suave, y cálido. ¿Estaré muerto? — Se preguntó a sí mismo el equidad ante la incertidumbre.

\- Si no dejas tocarme, realmente estarás muerto. — Recalcó una voz femenina que reconoció al instante. Abrió sus párpados y su cuerpo se pasmó al ver que yacía sobre ella, con su mano izquierda agarrando su seno y su mano derecha agarraba parte de sus caderas y nalga.

\- I'm sorry (lo siento), Rouge. — Se disculpó, alejándose un metro de ella. Además de ira, en la mirada de la murciélago se le notaba dolor. Antes de preguntarle el motivo de sus gestos, Knuckles escuchó unos pasos, viendo que se trataba de una chica pelirroja, de no más de 20 años. Antes de que se percatara de su presencia, Knuckles trató de ocultarse detrás de una de las rocas pero Rouge se lo evitó. Ante el miedo, la chica se le quedó viendo.

\- Hello. ¿Disfrutando de las aguas? — Le preguntó al equidna rojo, quitándose su toalla y dejando su cuerpo desnudo a la vista. Él no pudo responderle, a lo que ella le dio igual y se relajó dentro de las aguas.

\- ¿Por qué no se asustó, o enojó, ante mi presencia? — Le preguntó en susurros a Rouge, quien le mostró un expresión de seriedad en su rostro.

\- Knuckles... Esta es la sección mixta. — Le respondió la murciélago seriamente. El equidna estaba felíz, ya que no causaría algún problema que los echarán del hotel; pero esta felicidad duró poco, ya que la visión de Knuckles comenzó a nublarse. — ¡Knuckleeess!...— escuchó a Rouge gritar con miedo, antes de perder el conocimiento.

* * *

\- Knuckles, ¿ya estás despierto? — Reconoció la voz de Sonic, a lo que abrió sus párpados.

\- ¿Qué pasó? — preguntó el equidna al erizo, quien lo vio seriamente.

\- Te desmayaste por estar mucho tiempo en las aguas termales. Tienes suerte que Rouge te encontrara en el pasillo y te cuidara, a pesar de sus heridas. — le informó Sonic.

\- ¿Heridas? — Preguntó algo confuso al oír lo que le había dicho Sonic.

\- Es que, según ella, se resbaló y chocó de espalda contra las rocas, lastimándose. — Le explicó, provocando que Knuckles mirara a Rouge, quien estaba del otro lado de la cama, con culpa.

\- Eso...fue muy amable de su parte. — Expresó el equidna, delineándose un sonrisa en su rostro.

\- Bueno, ya son las 7 y tengo que irme. Amy dijo que descansaran, ya que la fiebre que tienen no pasará hasta mañana. Vanilla tiene la llave de esta habitación, de Rouge, y vendrá a las 11 pm a ver como siguen. — Le avisó Sonic, ya saliendo de la habitación. Ya solos, Knuckles se acercó a Rouge y, con delicadeza, la desarropó, sintiendo más culpa. A pesar de ver que las únicas prendas puestas sobre el acuerpo de la murciélago eran un brasier y panti negro, sus ojos se fijaron en las muchas vendas que se encontraban en su espalda, nalgas y parte de sus piernas.

\- Lo siento. — Le pidió disculpas a Rouge, mientras con su mano derecha sobaba con cuidado sus heridas.

\- Yo contigo jamás me enojaría... del todo. — Comentó, levantándose un poquito y viendo a los ojos del equidna rojo. Por parte de él, ni pudo decir nada ante ese comentario debido a que contemplaba con totalidad y maravilla los ojos teal (Verde azulado) de la murciélago.

\- Rouge, yo...— Trató de volver a disculparse pero ella se lo evitó, ya que lo abrazó con cariño.

\- YO te amo. Te amo tanto que, a pesar de mis heridas, lo único que me preocupaba eras tú, y temí a lo peor cuando no despertabas. — Le expresó, notándosele los ojos llorosos. Ante ésta declaración, Knuckles acercó su rostro al de Rouge para darle un beso de pasión. A través de ese beso, ambos transmitían que los sentimientos que cada uno sentía hacia el otro eran reales.

\- Cuando aparecías en Angel Island, amenazándome de robar los tesoros de allí, me alegraba en el fondo por tener tú compañía. — Le comentó, a la vez que la besaba en sus mejillas. A pesar de disfrutar de los besos del equidna, ella lo separó un poco.

\- Por mucho que te ame, aún sigo molesta por lo que me hiciste. — Le dijo con una expresión de algo molesta, pero a la vez con una sonrisa.

\- Dime que quieres que haga y lo haré. — Le informó Knuckles a Rouge, a lo que a ella denle formó una sonrisa lujuriosa. Acercándose al equidna, la murciélago le susurró su petición y provocó que se sonrojara.

\- Rouge, yo nunca he estado con otras...— Trató de decir, pero ella lo interrumpió dándole un beso y acostándolo en la cama.

\- No te preocupes. Al final... a mí me gusta ser quién lleve el mando. Sólo espero que el calor de nuestros cuerpos, por la fiebre, baje luego de todo nuestro _"ejercicio"._ — Le informó de manera lujuriosa, posándose encima del cuerpo del equidna, provocando que se pusiera más rojo de lo que estaba.

\- Te amo. — Dijo Knuckles con cariño.

\- Yo también te amo. — Afirmó Rouge. Ambos se miraron durante varios segundos antes de comenzar a acariciarse y besarse con toda pasión y amor que ambos sentían. _"La noche era larga y apenas comenzaban"._

* * *

A pesar de que estaba preocupada por el estado de Knuckles y Rouge, a Amy le asustaba más la idea de que algo malo sucediera durante la cena de navidad. A diferencia de las otras ocasiones, donde celebraban en privado y podían hacer todas las tonterías que quisieran, esta vez lo harían frente a otros comensales del hotel, y sería una cena elegante. Ella, junto con las demás chicas/mujeres del grupo, sabían comportarse, pero si se hablaban de los chicos las cosas cambiaban. _"Era como cuidar a un montos de niños de kinder (preescolar)"_ pensaba. Así que, antes de la cena, les pidió, sonando más como una orden, a ellos que se pusieran elegante y trataran de dar la mejor presentación frente a los demás. Todos aceptaron, ya que de no hacerlo significaría sufrir a manos de la eriza rosada. Al llegar al comedor, su sorpresa fue grande al ver lo increíble que se veían todos. Los chicos portaban unos esmóquines bien brillantes de color negro, excepto el de Shadow que era gris. Las chicas, por su lado, usaban bellos vestidos que las hacían parecer ángeles. Los colores de sus vestidos, y los bordados, eran los mismos de sus atuendos habituales; pero quien más resplandecía era Amy con su vestido de gala rojo brillante, con un decorativo de una flor blanca sobre su pecho. Sin perder tiempo, se dirigieron a la cena para disfrutar hasta el final.

* * *

 _"Aburrimiento, total aburrimiento"._ La fiesta que se creyó y Amy creía que el universo estaba confabulando en su contra. Primero, la comida se retrasó, segundo, el músico contratado, junto con el sistema de audio, sufrieron pequeños accidentes y, por último, Amy se moría de pena cada vez que veía a sus amigos. Les había insistido, al punto de darse cuenta ella misma, sofocándolos de que la noche bebía especial. _"Fue especialmente mala"._

Al pararse, para salir un momento para tomar aire, un camarero se tropezó, derramando en ella el jugo que se encontraba en el bol de vidrio. Empapa, y con el maquillaje chorreando, la eriza rosada cayó en llanto y comenzó a correr a la habitación, específicamente en el baño. Allí, mientras se limpiaba el maquillaje, siguió pensando que todo era su culpa de que la cena navideña no era como muchos lo esperaban. Ante su tristeza, lo único que hizo fue acostarse en la bañera en posición fetal y no dejar de llorar.

\- Amy, por favor, sal. — Dijo Sonic, atrayendo la atención de la eriza.

\- No quiero. — Le respondió, levantándose de la bañeras y posándose al lado de la puerta.

\- Debes salir. Llevas casi 45 minutos, — Le expresó, dejando sorprendida a la eriza rosada. Ella, girando el pomo, abrió la puerta del baño y vio como Sonic le sonreía.

\- Sonic, yo lo sient...— Trató de decir, pero fue detenida por el abrazo cálido dado por el erizo azul.

\- Nunca te culparíamos. Querías que todo fuera especial y eso es lo que importa. — Le dijo con ternura, provocando que más lágrimas brotaran de los ojos de Amy. — Please (por favor), no llores más. Lo que quiero es que te coloque tú atuendo de siempre, y vuelvas conmigo a la fiesta; si no lo haces pronto, yo mismo te quitaré la ropa para que...— Al escuchar estas palabras, el rostro de la eriza se puso totalmente roja. Sonic al verla pensó en sus palabras y, al igual que ella, su rostro se puso rojo. – Heh… lo que quise decir es… ¡oh mira! ¡Ya es tarde! Te espero en el salón. – Le indicó aun apenado con las palabras que dijo, ya que daban a entender otra cosa. Con rapidez desapareció de la vista de Amy, a lo que esta, con una leve sonrisa en su rostro, se decidió a colocarse su bello atuendo habitual e ir a devuelta a la cena que había dejado; pero, para su sorpresa, antes de llegar escuchó una música rock.

Al entrar, sus ojos no creían lo que veían y su mente pensaba que se encontraba en otro lugar. La razón de que esto es que los clásicos y elegantes diseños que se encontraban en la sala fueron remplazados por otros más tradicionales y sencillos, como guirnaldas y luces navideñas, como las que se encuentran en las casas. Al ver hacia la tarima pudo ver quien había avivado la fiesta que se creía muerta. Reconocía a los hermanos de Sonic, Sonia y Manic the Hedgehog, quienes tocaban sus instrumentos, los cuales eran un teclado sintetizador y una batería, y Sonic les seguía el ritmo con mucha naturalidad con su guitarra eléctrica. Al finalizar la canción, todos los presentes aplaudían con un ánimo que hace minutos atrás no se sentía en el ambiente.

\- Espero que estén disfrutando de esta fiesta navideña. No nos detendremos hasta que amanezca. – Expresó Manic.

\- Y no olviden que todo esto es gracia a nuestro hermano Sonic, quien fue a buscarnos en Sudamérica, por nuestra gira de concierto. – Explicaba Sonia, mostrando una encantadora sonrisa.

\- Gracias, pero la verdad esto lo hice porque mi corazón se rompía al ver con mis ojos como esa persona especial, para mí, lloraba de tristeza. – Las orejas de la eriza se movieron al escuchar estas palabras. Con su rapidez, Sonic se puso frente a ella y, tomándola desprevenida, las besó en sus labios con ternura.

\- Sonic…- Pronuncio su nombre suavemente, aun con asombro de lo que había hecho.

\- No quiero que mi novia llore, a no ser que sea de alegría. – Le comentó, volviéndola a besar. Sus lágrimas se derramaron en los ojos de ambos; Sonic, por aceptar totalmente todos los sentimientos que sentía por ella, y de Amy, porque este día al fin había llegado. Al separarse nuevamente, notaron como todos se quedaban viéndolos.

\- ¿Qué están esperando? ¡Que continúe la fiesta! – Gritó con alegría, animando a todos a continuar con la festividad. Sonic volvió a la tarima, para que así los tres hermanos continuaran avivando los ánimos de todos.

* * *

Con paso un poquito rápido, Vanilla caminaba en dirección a la habitación de Rouge. Se sentía apenada de ir retrasada a la hora en que debía ir a ver como continuaba el estado de Rouge y Knuckles, ya que iba a ir a las 11 pm y eran casi las 2 am de la mañana del 25 de diciembre. Con cuidado, deslizó la tarjeta llave por el escáner, lo que desbloqueó su cerradura para poder entrar. Caminando en puntitas, se acercó a la cama y encendiendo la pequeña lámpara, en la mesa de noche que casi no se veía, quedó boquiabierta al ver como la murciélago, quien dormía de medio lado, era abrazada por la espalda por el equidna. Al pasarle la sorpresa, Vanilla arropó sus cuerpos desnudos. Ante el roce de las sabanas, Rouge se despertó y quedó pasmada al ver a la coneja café crema frente a ella.

\- No te preocupes. – Comentó con una sonrisa esbozada en su rostro. – Me alegra que estén juntos; _"muy juntos"_. – Mencionó, provocando que se sonrojara Rouge. Tocando su frente, Vanilla no sabía si el calor que sentía era de fiebre o por _"otra cosa"_. – Bueno, te dejo. Disfruta de tu regalo navideño. – Le dijo, señalando al equidna. Ella le giñó el ojo, volteándose, quedando de frente a Knuckles, y besándolo. Vanilla se retiró y, al salir, encontró a su pequeña hija, junto a su fiel amigo Chao Cheese.

\- Hola mami. Vine a ver también como seguían la señorita Rouge y Knuckles. ¿Puedo pasar? – Preguntó con inocencia, pero un pequeño susto, que no mostró en su rostro, la inundó.

\- No. Ellos… ellos aún siguen durmiendo. No hay que interrumpirlos. – Le explicó, a lo que asintió. – Sin más, los tres volvieron a la fiesta que no parecía terminar.

* * *

Aun cuando el ambiente era de total alegría, Shadow se alejó de la fiesta. No se sentía cómodo de estar rodeado de tanta gente, por lo que prefería la soledad. Su único pasatiempo en el balcón del hotel, en aquellas montañas de nieve, era ver hacía el cielo e imaginar que una de las estrellas, de las millones que se veían, era el A.R.K y estaba con la compañía de a quien consideraba su hermana, María Robotnik. Él juró que trataría de olvidar todo lo que lo ligaba a ella, pero le era imposible. _"No podía arrancarse, aunque quisiera, un pedazo del alma"._

\- Hola. – Se escuchó un saludo femenino por la parte de atrás del erizo negro mechones rojos y franjas rojas en parte de sus brazos y piernas. Shadow se volteó y vio que se trataba de una eriza rubia, con un bello vestido azul celeste, que combinaba perfectamente con sus ojos.

\- ¿Qué quieres? – Le respondió fríamente el erizo, dándole la espalda.

\- Hacer lo mismo que tu hace. También me gusta contemplar las estrellas. – Le respondió, colocándose a su lado en la baranda del balcón. – Me pregunto muchas veces como se verá la tierra desde su perspectiva. – Preguntó, a lo que Shadow la miró. Vio en los ojos de la eriza rubia un brillo que solo podía comparar con los de su hermana.

\- La tierra se ve hermosa. El azul de los mares es incomparable, y el verde de los bosques te hace pensar que maravillas se encuentran allí abajo. – Expresó Shadow viendo hacia el cielo, lo que causó que ella sonriera.

\- ¿Cómo te llamas? – Preguntó, colocando su mano sobre el hombro del erizo.

\- Shadow the Hedgehog. – Le respondió.

\- Me gusta. Mi nombre es María the Hedgehog. – Se presentó, alargando su mano, a lo que él aceptó el saludo.

\- Encantado de conocerte. – Le dijo, mostrando una sonrisa en su rostro. No sabía el porqué, pero se sentía cómodo y le agradaba la compañía de aquella chica.

\- ¿Quieres acompañarme a la fiesta? – Le preguntó. Con otras personas, se hubiera negado o incluso habría sido indiferente, pero algo le decía que no podía ser así con ella.

\- Of course (por supuesto). – Le respondió. Tomándose de las manos, ambos volvieron a la fiesta, en donde disfrutaron como todos de la balada musical que daban Sonic, Manic y Sonia.

* * *

Los días después de navidad pasaron. Todos eran felices, y cada quien disfrutaba de la compañía de aquella pareja personal que alegraba su corazón. Sonic ahora era quien no se alejaba de Amy en ningún momento, y la besaba cuando estaba desprevenida. Knuckles y Rouge seguían su ejemplo, solo que ahora Knuckles se había mudado de su habitación a la de la murciélago para no perder ni un solo momento. Vector y Vanilla disfrutaban bellos paseos por el lugar. Cream con Tails se divertían esquiando y, cuando nadie los observaba, se daban pequeños besos en sus labios. Shadow ahora pasaba más tiempo con la eriza rubia, María, ya que su compañía era increíble; Y así se podría continuar con los demás, pero era mejor llegar ya al final.

\- Silver, ven. Ya casi es año nuevo y… - Mencionaba Blaze, pero se detuvo al ver como una tristeza se notaba en el rostro del erizo gris plateado. – ¿Pasa algo? – Preguntó. Silver no le respondió, pero hizo aparecer una gema azul, la cual brillaba con intensidad, a lo que ella captó al instante lo que pasaba. – Debes volver al futuro. – Dijo tristemente, acercándose al erizo y abrazándolo. Sin más opción, se dirigieron con sus amigos. Al explicar lo que pasaba, los demás también se entristecieron.

\- Lo siento. – Dijo Silver, como si tratase de disculparse.

\- No es tu culpa. – Le dijo Vanilla.

\- Es verdad. Es una lástima que tengamos que dejarlos. – Mencionó Blaze, dejando confundido a todos. – What? (¿Qué?) Yo también pertenecía al futuro. Quiero ver cómo está el mundo que salvamos. – Le dijo fijamente a Silver, quien se alegraba. Dándose ambos un beso en sus labios, un aura turquesa comenzó a rodearlos. En el momento en que sonó la campana que anunciaba que el año nuevo llegó, ambos desaparecieron frente a los ojos de sus amigos. Con felicidad, todos desearon que el año fuera estupendo y que, al pelear nuevamente con Eggman, nada malo pudiera arruinarles un nuevo ciclo de su vida que acababan de comenzar.

* * *

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado el Fanfic. No olviden dejar sus Reviews. Si más:

 ** _ESPERO QUE HAYAN TENIDO UNA FELIZ NAVIDAD Y LES DESEO A TODOS UN FELIZ AÑO NUEVO (2016)._**


End file.
